Hermione and Ron: Journey to the Aisle
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: This is the Sequel to Hermione's Choice. Ron and Hermione are getting married! Has some humor rate T just to be safe. PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Ron: Journey to the Aisle.

In my previous story, Hermione's Choice, Hermione accepts Ron's wedding proposal. This is the story of the events leading up to the wedding, and the wedding itself. Has some humor.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter 1: Announcement.

It had been 3 days since Ron proposed to Hermione in the pouring rain. They decided to tell their friends and families as soon as possible. They decided to hold a dinner party at Hermione's house. Hermione's parents, Ron's whole family, and Harry were coming to the party. They all wondered what in the world was so important. Harry thought he knew, but kept it to himself.

"Hermione, what are we going to serve?"

"Well Ron I was thinking we would make, lamb chops, vegetables, potatoes, gravy, and a chocolate cake."

Ron smiled at his fiancée, "Sounds great. We should get started."

They laughed and smiled as they cooked all through the day. Finally by 5:00 everything was almost ready as the guests started to arrive. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the first to arrive.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she through her arms around her son. "How are you darling?"

"I'm great Mum. Hey dad." He gave his dad a hug as well.

As the four of them were talking, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ron said.

Harry and Ginny (they have been dating for 6 months) stood outside the door. Harry gave his best friend and sister a hug and escorted them inside.

The six of them sat on the couch waiting for the others to arrive. Mr. Weasley tried to drag the truth out of Ron and Hermione.

"So what is this big surprise you what to tell us?"

Ron laughed, "Be patient dad" he said as the doorbell rang again. "We'll tell everyone over dinner."

Hermione answered the door, and her parents stood there.

"Mum! Dad!" she exclaimed as she embraced them in a hug. She took their coats and introduced everyone.

Five minutes later. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, his wife, Arnia, Percy, and George arrived and they all sat down to eat. Hermione and Ron served everyone and when they were all settle Ron began to speak.

"As you all know we asked you here, because we have a surprise."

Everyone looked at them eagerly waiting.

Hermione said, "Ron and I are getting married."

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger screamed with delight.

Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley stood up with their wives to give their kids a hug.

George, Bill, and Charlie screamed out "About time!"

Ginny ran over to give Hermione a hug.

Fleur and Arnia chanted "Congratulations"

Harry gave his friends a hug and said, "I knew it! Congratulations you two."

Ron said, "Thanks Harry."

Hermione replied, "Thanks."

The rest of the night Hermione and Ron spent answering questions about what they planned to do. Everyone was thrilled about the news, and they all had smiles on their faces for the rest of the night.


	2. Lakes and Brooms

Chapter 2: Lakes and Brooms.

Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger were out looking at wedding dresses, while Ron and Harry were out looking for a tux.

"Oh Hermione I like this one." Ginny said to her friend.

"Oh yes that one pretty Ginny. But I'm torn between these three."

**Meanwhile at…somewhere else…**

"Ron! Let me see you in the tux!"

Ron came out dressed in a black tux. He looked dashing.

"Oh, Ron, that's a really nice one."

Ron smiled and looked at himself in the mirror, "This is the one I'm going to get."

Ron changed and him and Harry paid for the tux and headed back to Ron's house.

**Back at the Wedding Dress Shop**

Hermione came out of the dressing room dressed in a beautiful wedding dress. It was off the shoulder with sparkles on the top, and a long flowing bottom that trailed behind her. She looked like a princess.

"Hermione!" her mother said, "You look gorgeous!"

"Beautiful" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Stunning!" Ginny exclaimed.

"This is the dress I'm going to get married in!" She announced.

**At Ron's house**

Harry and Ron walked into the house, where Bill and George were sitting.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked as he hung up his tux.

"Oh" said George, "We wanted to talk to you."

"Talk? About what?" Ron asked.

"About…women." Bill casually said.

Harry, sensing what they meant said, "Uh, I think I should leave."

George said, "Oh no Harry, you're dating my sister…you're staying."

Harry smiled awkwardly and sat down next to Ron.

Bill spoke first, "We want to tell you about the wedding night."

Ron interrupted, "Whoa! Dad and me had this conversation a long time ago. Plus, only you (Bill) are married. George doesn't have a clue what he's talking about."

George said, "First of all…Dad is old school and second of all…I have experience."

Ron exploded, "You mean to tell me that you…"

"That's right little brother." George said with a boyish grin.

"Who? How? What? Where? When?"

Bill shook his head, "We have a lot to teach you little one."

George said, "Ok Ron now…you don't want to just jump into the lake…you want to wade in."

"OH MERLIN!"

"Think about it this way, the lake is cold, so you have to wade in to get used to it." Bill said.

"Guys" Harry said, "I don't think this is the right time." But they just ignored him.

George started again, "You can also think of it as a broomstick ride."

Ron buried his face in his hands.

George continued, "It's a little shaky at first, but then smooth and enjoyable.

Ron screamed, "ENOUGH!"

Just then Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley walked in the door.

"Hello everyone." Hermione said happily.

"What were you lot up to?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Bill said, "Nothing just talking…"

George finished, "About lakes and brooms."

Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other confused, but just then Charlie, apparated in front of them.

"Hey Charlie," Ron greeted his brother.

"You, Harry, and I need to have a talk." Charlie said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and groaned.


	3. Wands and Hippogriffs

Chapter 3: Wands and Hippogriffs.

As Charlie dragged Harry and Ron out of the room. Hermione sat down with Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione, I suspect you had this talk with your mother but I want to make sure you understand everything.

"About what Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley calmly answered, "About the wedding night."

Hermione did indeed blush and said, "Well…ummm…I think I know everything."

Mrs. Weasley took Hermione's hand. "Well…think about it as the first time you handle a wand. When you first get your wand you're a little shaky at spells, holding it right, spell movements. But eventually you get used to it and it is as easy as riding a broom."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She sat there and looked at her future mother-in law. She did manage to say, "I see."

**Meanwhile in the next room**

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron screamed together.

"It's like charming a hippogriff." Charlie said, "You have to move slow, and earn their trust and respect, and when you do, it's easy to be around them."

Harry and Ron were blushing horribly and they were terribly embarrassed.

Charlie got up and patted his brother on the back, "Hope we straightened it all out for you."

Ron sunk into his chair.

Charlie walked back into the living room where Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were sitting.

"Everything all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Charlie said, "Yeah, everything is great."

Ron and Harry came out of the room. They had decided not to tell anyone about the talk, they received. Hermione secretly decided the same thing to herself.

Ron quickly broke the awkward silence by saying, "I'll start dinner."

Harry practically ran after him, "I'll help!"

Hermione sat down on the couch and buried her red face in her hands. Ginny sat down next to her and asked her, "The wand talk?"

Hermione said, "Yes, did you have that talk."

Ginny patted her on the back and shuddered, "Yes I did…don't want to relive it."

**Meanwhile in the kitchen**

"Ah! Harry I couldn't believe what they were saying!"

Harry said, "I know…but I knew it was going to come some day."

Ron turned beat red, "The way they described it! I couldn't believe me ears."

Harry shook his head, "I think we are better off watching educational muggle T.V.


	4. Before the Wedding

Chapter 4: Before the Wedding.

It was April 2nd, a week before the April 8th wedding took place. The families were busy indeed. Ron and Hermione decided to get married at Hogwarts, they place they met. Hermione and Ron had gone out to buy their wedding rings, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger were in charge of flower arrangements, Bill and Charlie went to put in the order for the cake, Harry was writing a letter to McGonagall, and George, Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley were in charge of seating arrangements.

"Ginny dear, how does this look?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter about the new bouquet she put together.

"Oh, Molly that's gorgeous!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed!

"Beautiful mum, Hermione and Ron will love it." Ginny said.

Ginny then bewitched them to hold little raindrops on the petals.

Hermione was going to carry a bouquet of red, white, and pink roses. The bride's maids were wearing pink dresses, so naturally they were going to carry pink roses. Hermione had told her mum and Mrs. Weasley that she wanted pink, red, and white petals going up the Great Hall aisle to the altar. They were going to bewitch the ceiling to look as it opened to a brilliant sunrise.

Just then Hermione and Ron walked in.

"Hello everyone." Hermione greeted them.

"Hello dear, Ronald." Mr. Granger said.

Mrs. Weasley came out from the kitchen, "Hermione we're finished with the bouquets, come see."

Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen. "Oh they are beautiful! Ron, come see!" She yelled to her fiancée.

Ron walked into the kitchen and complimented on how stunning the bouquets were.

Harry came out from the den and said, "Well Pig (Ginny's owl) is on the way to Hogwarts with the letter. Hey guys, when did you get back."

Hermione said, "Oh just a few minutes ago. Look how beautiful the arrangements are."

Harry also stated how beautiful the flowers were.

"Well we're done with the seating arrangements." Mr. Weasley announced just as Bill and Charlie walked back into the house.

Bill walked over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear. Her smile faded, and she walked out the door. Standing on the porch was Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, I saw you're wedding announcement in the paper."

"Draco, if you're here to make trouble…"

"I'm not. I swear. I haven't forgotten that you, Harry, and Ron saved my life…twice. I wanted to give you this."

He handed her a small wrapped box with a pretty blue ribbon on top.

"It's a wedding present, and a peace offering." He said to her.

Hermione had tears in her eyes, "Thank-you Draco." She gave him a hug, "We can still be friends right?"

Draco smiled and said, "Nothing would please me more." He gave her another hug and walked away.

She returned inside, and Ron was standing there.

"Ron…I can explain." She said.

"No need. I heard. That was truly kind of him. I wonder what's in the box though."

They unwrapped it and Hermione gasped when she saw what Draco had given them. It was a solid gold photo album, and engraved on the front it read, "Ronald and Hermione Weasley." There was a note inside. Hermione read it aloud.

"Hermione and Ron, This is my present to you, and I hope you're wedding pictures fill these pages as well as memories. Congratulations. Draco Malfoy."

Hermione gave her fiancée a hug and said, "The pictures will be beautiful in this."


	5. The wedding

Chapter 5: The Wedding

On the morning of April 8th, Ginny, who slept over at Hermione's, woke her up at 8:00. She got up and they had breakfast, gathered their stuff and apparated to Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Ron's alarm went off at 8:30, he woke Harry up, and they had breakfast and then they apparated to Hogwarts. Their parents were already their setting up. When they were done, all of the girls went to a dormitory and the boys went to another. They all changed, did their hair and make-up and Hermione and Ron got butterflies in their stomachs.

At 11:20 all the wedding guests had arrived and taken their seats. At 11:25 everyone took his or her positions, and at 11:30 the music started. Ginny, Hermione's maid of Honor, took Harry's arm, who was Ron's best man, and walked up the aisle. Mrs. Weasley took Bill's arm, and followed, Mrs. Granger took Charlie's arm and followed. Then everyone stood up for the bride and Hermione appeared. Ron was stunned at how beautiful she looked.

She walked up the petal-covered aisle. She looked up at the ceiling, but it felt like she was looking outside into the rising sun. When she reached Ron, he mouthed the words, "You're beautiful to her." The minister then began.

"We are gathered here to witness the marriage of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They are about to embark on a journey with rough spots no doubt, but it is the best journey one can take. I understand Hermione and Ron have written their own vows. Ronald you may go first."

Ron faced Hermione and began.

"Hermione, when I first met you, I never pictured we would end up here, but I wouldn't want it any way. I love you, and I promise to honor and cherish you for as long as I live, and longer. I promise to respect you and everything you believe in. I love you."

Hermione, who had tears in her eyes, began her vows.

"Ron, I believe with all my heart in soul mates, and you are mine, and I'm so grateful for that. I couldn't ask for a better friend, lover, and soul mate. I do promise to honor, cherish and respect you to. I love you with all my heart and more."

They both had tears running down their faces now. Everyone in the Great Hall was crying as well. The minister began to talk again.

"My we have the rings?"

Ginny handed Hermione Ron's ring, and Harry handed Ron Hermione's ring.

"Ronald place the ring on her fourth finger on her right hand."

He did as he said.

"Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger to be you lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her through better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part, all the days of you're life?"

Ron looked Hermione and said, "I do."

He said to Hermione, "Place his ring on his fourth finger of his right hand."

She did.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley, to be you lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him through better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part for all the days of you're life?"

Hermione, tears streaming down her face said, "I do."

The minister smiled, "Then if no one has cause for objection, I herby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And Ron did just that. He swept Hermione off her feet and kissed her with passion. Everyone else in the room was clapping and drying their eyes.

Ron and Hermione walked down the aisle the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

They were truly the happiest people in the world.

THE END


End file.
